Wake Up Carlos!
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Can Logan get Carlos up, and still keep his feeling in check? Read and find out. For the Amazing Ryan


"Carlos come on get up, we are going to be late again. Go you want Kendall and James to kill us?" Logan said trying to get his best friend out of bed but was failing miserably at it. "It would easier trying to get the dead to wake up then get you Carlos Garcia, to wake up." Logan said to no one but the dead asleep best friend of his. Who was still asleep on his stomach drooling like a baby. _'Yeah a cute baby that is 21 years old and all mine every morning.'_ Logan thought to himself as he finally rolled Carlos onto his back.

As Logan rolled Carlos onto his back he saw a problem that would probably have embraced the shorter of the two in the room. Carlos's pj pants where sticking out, and that made Logan blush slightly. But more so what came out of Carlos's mouth next.

"Yeah Logie, uhmm god your, fuck Logan how…" Carlos trailed off as he continued to speak somewhat incoherently not knowing Logan was trying to get him to get up. Logan though had stopped his efforts in trying to get his roommate up, and was now staring at him with wide eyes. Trying to be sure he heard him correctly, but when Carlos started to thrust upward towards Logan and kept saying his nickname over and over he know that he had heard Carlos right and would use it to his advantage later. But first he still had to get Carlos up.

Logan rerolled Carlos back onto his stomach so that his obsession wouldn't know anything about what he just seen or heard. But he still had to try and get Carlos up, that was when the also 21 year old figured he might as well kiss Carlos awake but just on the check, just in case he came awake. That was until James banged on the door waking Carlos and startling Logan.

"GET UP CARLOS OR WE ARE FEEDING YOU TO GUSTAVO TODAY!" James yelled through the door causing the oldest but the shortest of the group to jump up out of bed and run into the bathroom, doing his best to hide his boner from Logan and get ready. _'If you only knew Carlos if you only knew.'_ Logan thought to himself as he pulled on pants and left their bedroom to wait for Carlos in the kitchen/living room.

_Up at the studio_

"NO NO NO!" Gustavo bellowed as Carlos kept tripping over Logan. Even though it wasn't on accident he had plenty of practice of making his fall's look like complete and total accident's, even if it was just an excuse to 'accidently' touch his crush on the chest ,ass, arms and the occasional crotch grab which seemed harder and harder to do. But Carlos didn't mind he had a system to get to touch his Logie, even if he had to incur bodily injures from time to time he didn't mind as long as he could touch his property he was good.

"God Carlos, watch where you're going you could have taken Logan out. Five minute break everyone KELLY OFFICE NOW!" Gustavo yelled before turning around and heading to his office to go over the concert dates with his assistant. Even though Gustavo said five minutes, Kelly and the boys knew it would be more like twenty-five minutes to forty-five minutes.

Carlos was still on top of Logan while Kendall and James where off somewhere talking on their phones with who ever. But neither of the boys made an effort to get up or move. Carlos was content with being on top of Logan like this, and even though Logan was a little squashed he still loved the contact but he did need to breath, seeing as Carlos was sitting on his chest ….kind of.

"Car..Carlos can you get off my chest I can't breathe." Logan managed to get out causing his helmet wearing friend to move off of him quickly.

"Logan I am really sorry I didn't, I mean I should have, can you forgive me?" Carlos said as he helped his crush up off the floor once he had gotten off of him, himself.

"Thanks, and its okay really, accidents happen. It's not like you did it on purpose." Logan smiled as he said it, knowing that it was on purpose but could care less. All he really wanted to do was kiss the man he was in love with, but even though he knew how Carlos felt about him, he couldn't do that to him, not here not in the studio with James, Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo. They might freak out and kick them both out of the band or kick him out of the band. And that was something Logan knew would kill him, if he couldn't be with his Carlos he would probably die. That was when he noticed a hand in front of his face getting his attention and noticed it was a hand he was very familiar with.

"Logie are you alright, hello Logie?" Carlos said as he continued to wave his hand in front of his friends face worried that he had hurt Logan, that was until Logan grabbed Carlos and was about to take him out of the room when Gustavo and Kelly happened to walk in with Kendall and James in tow.

"Back to work dogs!" Was all Gustavo said before he started to play the music and told them to dance. Logan would have to put his plan into action once they got home.

_Seven hours later and back at the apartment._

"Logie I just wanna sit here and go to bed and when did you become so strong." Carlos pouted as Logan dragged him back to their room saying something about how dirty the room was and that they needed to clean it because Logan saw something move on Carlos's side. Even though it wasn't true Logan just wanted to get him and Carlos alone so he could finally kiss the man he has been obsessing about for so many years. As they entered their room and Logan locked the door he told Carlos to go sit on the bed.

"Carlos this isn't easy for me to say. Really it isn't, and I probably shouldn't have heard it but, I was trying to wake you up earlier and well Carlos I heard what you where saying." Logan said as he sat on his own bed facing his helmet wearing love. Sure he should just come on out and say it but he wanted to make Carlos sweat just a little just to make the kiss all that much sweeter.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Logan I don't talk in my sleep." Carlos said as a little blush started to creep onto his checks. Even though he was caught he still tried to play it down. "Logan, I don't know what you heard but it wasn't me, I don't talk in my sleep." Carlos said still trying to will the blush off his face.

"Oh yes you do, I had to turn you over on your back and heard you say '_Yeah Logie, uhmm god your, fuck Logan how…._' You trailed off there so I don't know what you were going to say. But yeah, sorry Carlos but I heard you and saw your problem. "Logan said as he smirked a little pointing at Carlos's crotch. "And trust me when I say this Carlos you.." But before Logan could finish Carlos was in tears.

"I'm..I'm…" Was all Logan could understand as Carlos continued to cr. It was right then that Logan know what Carlos thought and went to comfort his friend.

"Carlos, I'm not mad at you, or disgusted I could never be, I love you way too much for that, I would never hurt you, I was just pushing you there for a moment and it looks like a pushed a little too hard. I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to. God I feel like an ass now. Please Carlos please stop crying or I'm going to cry and if I start crying than it's going to be a headache and please please please forgive me babe please?" Logan pleaded as he continued to hold Carlos, that was until Carlos stopped crying and was looking up at Logan, like he had just grown two more heads. "What?"

"You…you called me babe, right? Why did you call me babe you don't like me." Carlos said looking up at Logan, who was staring right back at him.

"Carlos I love you, I'm in love with you, don't you think if I wasn't I wouldn't have been letting you grab my crotch anytime we have to dance, or I wouldn't let you fall on me. I love you and I called you babe because I love you. God if I wasn't in love with you do you think I wouldn't be right here right now holding you calming you down?" Logan said as he let a small smile form on his lips, causing Carlos to stare at him with his mouth open.

"You…you love me?" Carlos whispered once he learned how to talk again.

"Yes I love you I love you more than anything in the world. If I could I would give up my brains just for you. I love you Carlos Garcia and I will always love you." Logan said as he brought Carlos's mouth to his and gently laid a kiss on them before pulling away due to Kendall banging at the door telling them supper was ready.

Both Carlos and Logan looked at each other before saying okay, neither wanted to look away but they knew they had to get out there or they weren't going to be coming out of their room for a long time.

"So are we a couple?" Carlos asked as he wiped his eyes with his hand, grabbing hold of Logan's hand with his free hand.

"Yup, I think so I love you too much to let you go anywhere Carlos."

"Good because I love you too Logan with all my heart and soul, and I always will." Carlos said as Logan unlocked the door and they stepped out to break the news to their friends and family.

Chapter DONE!

Alright so I promised my little brother Ryan "Rayjpop" I would make him a Cargan since he is awesome. If you haven't check out his stuff please go by and check it out he is an awesome writer But If you want you can review it, it's not really necessary, it is welcomed but not necessary. But I hope you like this and be on the lookout for an update on the Sequel.

Dalton


End file.
